comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tigra
Greer Grant was a veterinarian who, after a run-in with a cat demon, gained the altered psysiology of a catgirl (specifically a tiger girl). Tigra is a feline adventurer and superheroine who has been active in California and New York City known for going around in a bikini and is a reserve member of the Avengers. Background Born to a moderately well off family in Southern California, Greer Grant was a rambunctious young girl. The type of kid that would run off and over into the woods (if there were any) to play rather than focus, she was somehow able to hit the contours of both 'girly girl' and 'tomboy' at the same time, leading to a rather unique fashion sense of mixing and matching. Early on, Greer grew up with a strong sense of community, playing often with friends and animals, and having a sense imbued to her by her parents of giving back to the community. Her childhood was fairly pleasant, and she managed to get into some good schools. She was not academically gifted but was focused, and generally able to make her way through. She took gymnastics as a child, doing rather well in it if not competitively so, and this helped her stay sane growing up. Going through high school, she spent a phase where she was helping to raise service animals, which was enough for her to want to become a veterinarian. Going to the University of San Francisco, Greer was an engaged student working at being trained as a veterinary assistant through the university's program. While there, she had a more challenging time than she had assumed keeping up with classes, and scrambled to match with her work. On top of this going through school she ended up as a student assistant in a program that didn't even involve veterinary medicine thanks to a slipup! With no way out of the program, Greer worked over as a laboratory assistant to Dr. Joanne Tumolo even though the job had little to do with her studies. Unbeknownst to Greer, the 'accident' was not in fact one and she was a potential candidate for the program designed to push the human body to it's physiological limits. However, the program was starved of funding thanks to numerous, far more effective methodologies of making superior humans, so Dr. Tumolo took on private funding to continue it. The funding came from Malcolm Donalbain, a man whom wanted to use the results to help make superior conditioning equipment to make better gym equipment. Pressured by the doctor, Greer and the other potential subject undergoing the treatment and procedures and came out with near peak human physical attributes. However, the use of the attributes was tied over to wearing a specific Cat costume calibrated to the treatments that the pair had undergone. The other subject, Shirlee Bryant, died during testing. Further sabotage by Mister Donalbain lead to the seeming destruction of the project, the seeming death of Doctor Tumolo, and Greer devastated. With the mecha cat costume, she swore revenge and to shut down the man whom had ruined her life. After several adventures, she was successful, and facing exposure and the destruction of his empire, Montalbain killed himself rather than face justice. For a time, moving along and not having the focus to cmoplete her residency nor the remainder of her studies, Greer used the suit and was an adventurer called The Cat working in Chicago. While there, she found that her mentor, Doctor Tumolo, was in fact alive and was a captive of Hydra, whom were studying her as they had discovered Dr. Tumolo's ancestry as a magical Cat-Demon. Going to rescue her friend, Greer was rapidly over her head facing Hydra troopers. Her suit damaged, her abilities from it gone, Greer lay dying in her friend's arms. So Dr. Tumolo granted Greer the essence of her own ancestry, the demonic cat spirit, and passed it along to Greer, transforming her to Tigra. After this last gasp, Dr. Tumolo seemingly died for good. Once again wanderlust set in, and Tigra moved from Chicago to New York City, the Superhero capital of the world. Using the cats head amulet to transform back and forth, Greer found she enjoyed being Tigra much more, spending nearly all her time in her transformed state. After a few adventures in the city, she ran into some of the Avengers and was accepted over into the Avengers Academy program. Several months in the program left her as a backup candidate in the first class, and as the first class graduated, Greer was one of the few who was accepted to the Avengers proper as a potential candidate. So, as a trainee Avenger she was considered a Reserve Member to be called up in times of Crisis or when a situation required her specific skills, and sh has been quite happy over with that, and otherwise continuing her own adventures in the streets when not. Personality *Playful: Greer is very much innately a cat at heart. She's playful, has a strong sense of humor, and is forwardly indulgent. She tends to speak her mind, enjoys telling jokes, and spending time with friends. While not quite a prankster, the girl has an appreciation for puns and humor and spending time with those who enjoy life and enjoy themselves. She's very fine with taking a joke and playing up her nature then, and is generally easy going and accepting. *Catty: In the literal sense, Greer lets her inner cat come out to play. She is fond of showing off, napping, being mercurial, and generally direct and lollygagging. If there is a sunbeam around she will call dibs on it. If someone else has something she does not she will pout in want of it. She enjoys light attention purely for the sake of attention. Also in the literal sense sometimes - she has an inner cat persona inside her that on occasion will come out and make itself known. *Adaptive: She has to be. Greer has to be able to take the strangeness of life and roll with it. Going from being a veterinarian, to a street superheroine, to a literal cat imbued by a cat demon and infused with magic, Greer has had to be able to roll with whatever life throws at her and land on her feet. She often indulges in whimsy, but she's well aware the world is weird, so she'll just roll wtih it as much as she can and, no matter what, keep going with it. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:San Francisco Category:Marvel Available